Salvia is Stuck on Wheezy
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Salvia is the most mature and lay back one of her sisters but when she is chewing her bubblegum and runs into a Weasel who is part of The Toon Patrol she's going to wish she wasn't chewing gum when she runs into him... [Rated T Just in Case] all so Slight WheezyxOC...and yes that is Salvia in the cover.


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I only own my OC Salvia and her sisters who are called The Mischievous Mink Gang]**

**All so sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

Salvia all ways chewed bubblegum and she was kinda addicted to it...

she as walking through Toontown not really giving a care where went...  
her and her sisters went to take time for themselves away from each other and mostly work at there part time jobs.

Salvia didn't really have a job honestly she just let one of her sisters do the work of making money when there off the clock being the most troublesome vigilantes who took the law in there own hands at times...

sure they even did some things beside being like vigilantes but they were never caught...

not even those weasels who make up the toon patrol never seem to catch them...  
that's because they got away before they could even see them so they have no idea what they look like...

as Salvia was walking down the street she was still chewing gum and she was even blowing a bubble from the gum she was  
chewing and it was getting bigger and bigger as she turn a corner where at the same time Wheezy was turning from the other side and they both bop into each other...

and there was a loud Pop and we now see gum all over Salivia and she looks and sees that she was attached to something or better yet some one...  
and it was one of the Toon Patrol's Men that was Wheezy The one who smokes...great just what she needed...man she sure needed some bubblegum right now...  
"Oh Great Just Great! I am Late as it is and Now I am stuck with some annoying broad!"Wheezy said as he was trying to break loose from the bubblegum that has the two stuck together.  
"This is No Picnic for me either Weasel Boy...and Another Thing No one says broad anymore! its 2013! get with the times..."Salvia said not looking angry but did sound like it when he called her a broad...  
"Oh Shut Up and Help me get loose from this mess!"Wheezy yell to her as she did as he ask and both them tried to get loose from the gum that had them stuck together but when they tried to pull away from each other to try to break the bubblegum it only cause them to crash back into each other and it had there faces very close to touching.  
"Well this is Fine Mess you got us into and I don't even know you!"Wheezy said to her as she rolls her eyes before speaking.  
"like wise...and I'm Salvia.."she said to him as she tries to push away from him and get out of the gum that has them stuck together.  
"Wheezy...but I'm sure you heard of me.."Wheezy said as he was trying to pull away from her.  
"Yeah I Know...Your Part of the Toon Patrol Big Whoop..."Salvia said as she was pulling away from him too but no matter how hard they try to pull away from each other the bubblegum only pull them back together.  
"I got a idea...see those two lamp poles on the far left and on the far right?"Wheezy said pointing to each lamp pole.  
"Yeah...Why?"Salvia asks him as he smirks "I got a idea..."Wheezy said and then sees a Toon Cat walking past them when Wheezy calls out to him "Hey You!"Wheezy said to the Toon Cat looks over to them and then points to himself  
"Who Me?"the Toon Cat asks and Wheezy rolls his eyes "No the other Toon Cat...Of Course you I need you to do us favor..."Wheezy said to the Toon Cat and after he explain to the Toon Cat what he needed him to do...

Wheezy was holding on to one of the lamp poles while The Toon Cat had grab Salvia and pull her to where the other lamp pole is and waited for her to grab it before letting go and then Wheezy called out to the Toon Cat and told him he could go now to which he did...

and then Wheezy yelled "Okay Now all we to do is get something to break the middle part and we'll be free and-"Wheezy said but he lost his grip on the lamp pole at the same time Salvia did and they both went flying forward to each other until...

Smack!

Wheezy had his eyes closed but he felt something touching his mouth that felt like another pair of lips..  
Salvia was in the same spot when she had her eyes closed she felt something on her lips too...  
and at that moment both of them open there eyes and then there eyes widen at what just happen..  
they both accidentally kissed when trying to break free from the bubblegum they were stuck in..

then just by luck Roger came walking along and saw the bubblegum they were in  
"OH BOY GUM! AND ITS ALL READY BEEN CHEWED!"Roger said as he reaches over and pulls the gum off of the two before putting it in his mouth and started to chew it as he walks away from the weasel and mink that were still in shock and still kissing each other until...

they break the kiss and look away from each other both blushing...  
"Uhh...That...Never Happen agreed...?"Salvia said in embarrassment from what just happen.  
Wheezy let out a big gulp and scratch the back of his head as he was looking up before speaking.  
"Yeah...Uh...Agreed..."Wheezy said in embarrassment as well and then they look at each other and both said  
"Goodbye and Hope I never see you again!"they both said to each other in a angry tone of voice before turning away from each other and leaving opposite ways where the other was going...

but when Salvia was far enough away from him she couldn't help but touch her lips from when they accidentally kiss.  
and her lips tingle from it and all so what made it more awkward for her was that...  
"it was my first kiss..."Salvia said while blushing she so didn't need to tell her sisters this does she?  
well hopefully she wont have to see that weasel again so they both wont have a awkward moment remember them accidentally kissing each other when trying to get out of bubblegum they were stuck too.

with Wheezy he was walking back home to where the other Toon Patrol are and he was blushing a little from what happen.

it was very awkward for him and he never kissed anyone before and that was his first kiss to which he couldn't get the image out of his mind and all it took was being stuck to some bubblegum...  
he took out a new cigarette and started to smoke and tried to not think of how nice that kiss was from the mink who seem to like chew a lot of bubblegum...  
putting on a poker face and making himself stop blush he went inside and met up with the others.  
"So Guys What did I Miss...?"Wheezy said calmly while he smoked and acting like nothing happen between him and the Mink he Met..  
"Yeah Those Mischievous Mink Gang are at it again! This Time they stole about 5000 Simoleon money from some rich guy who was going to buy that park down town and build a golf course on it!"Smarty said as to Wheezy.  
then Psycho then pulls out a news paper out and it showed writing that said 'Toon Orphanage Gets 5000 Simoleon donation from Nice Minks..."and Those Minks are Giving the Simoleons to Toon Orphans! We Need to catch these Minks!"Smarty yells as Greasy spoke up "But Boss the guy they took the money from has been breaking the law and has been known to Dip his competition and you know the new law about Dip..."Greasy said as Smarty grumbles as he remembers very well about the new law about dip and if anyone uses it will be thrown in jail...  
"Yeah Well there is one way to skin a cat or in this case a mink and we are Gonna catch these Minks! Or My Name isn't Smarty!"Smarty said as he slam his fist down on the table he was next too.  
"I thought your Name was Sheldon?"Stupid said to which Smarty took his hat off his head and slaps Stupid over the head.  
"IT ISN'T! MY NAME IS SMARTY!"Smarty yells at him before putting his hat back on..  
"Yeah His first Name is Smarty but his middle name is Sheldon..."Wheezy said with a smirk as both Greasy and Psycho both laughed and followed by Stupid and then Smarty hearing this yells out "WHAT I TELL YOU ABOUT LAUGHING! I AIN'T GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"Smarty said as he takes off his hat and started to slap Greasy, Psycho and Stupid over the head one at a time but they just kept laughing even though he kept hitting them over the head.  
the only one not laughing was Wheezy who then look out the window and was thinking about that mink he met..  
"I wonder if I will run into her again?"Wheezy thought to himself as he listen to Smarty yelling and hitting the other three weasels with his hat.  
and if Wheezy guessed right it will be hours before Smarty stops...

The End

**Read and Review :) **


End file.
